gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firetruck Hi Monkeypolice188, I still think the number of passengers for the firetruck in GTA V is in error. This is a video from a test capture where I filled the firetruck with 8 actors: https://youtu.be/gHtUV9zA7bI As you can see, two actors are in the backwards facing "unusuable" seats. It could be that this only works for placing actors in a capture, but I don't see why it would be different with players. Perhaps when it was tested for 6, it was later fixed with a patch? Darkgreenmeme (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :That's really odd. Feel free to change it :) Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Test Track You're gonna facepalm hard, but... I didn't use any of that. When I added the stuff for XLS, I just used the speedometer. I drove on the same road as Broughy does and just waited for the speedometer to stop going up (top speed). Eventually the car stopped going faster than 98MPH (It went up to 99 but that wasn't kept long, it was just a half a second thing and only happened when the car went down the road a bit) so that was the top speed. I also recorded a video until I went up to 60MPH to get the 0-60 time. 15:27, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I drove on the same track as he did, and used the speedometer (actual one in car and trainer). I used fully upgraded cars as he did and compared with his results. Most of the time they were either the same or very, very, close. (Except 811, because framerate bug, and 900R for whatever reason). 16:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA Mission Icons Hey Monk, I am thinking that can we use Mission Icons in GTA SA like we do in GTA IV and GTA V?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:40, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Go ahead, it's definitely worth it. Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Rebel You put the rear wheel on backwards :p 16:04, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :WTF XD It must've spawned like that. I'll update the pic soon :p Monk Talk 16:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Some useful info that could change a lot of pages https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5SOm2S-jtw This video proves that the "cut GTA SA missions" the TTDISA Mod restores is mostly just lies and made up fan stuff (like i actually thought but had no actual proof of) We gotta change a lot of stuff in the pages about those missions. (By the way, check out more of Vadim M, he does a lot of good stuff like this) RandomStunt (talk) 14:31, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I did the missions in the video already (except Doberman) :p 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, i just realized a few seconds ago after checking the pages. Nice job, heavy speculation is dealt another serious blow on the gta wikia. RandomStunt (talk) 14:51, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Template My opinion hasn't changed. I liked it when I first saw it on your sandbox and I still like it now. It's a lot cleaner and compact than the previous one IMO. Are you planning to do a similar one for pre-V games? 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Can do it for SA, not sure if III and VC have speedometer mods. LCS and VCS might be possible, need to dust off CheatDevice and see if it had a speedometer option. 15:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) About the general work I just wondering, if you have a bot, can't you just use your bot to do the general work?(changing "based off" or "based off of" to "based on") Rich Richie (talk) 09:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there, these are rather big tasks for the bot. I can't simply ask the bot to find all the pages with them words in them, nor can I ask the bot to go through every single (11,000) page and find them words. I have numerous abilities to get the bot to source pages from; "What links here" (involving asking the bot to work through a list of pages linked to a specified link), "Random pages" (which loads 500 random pages, of which can be duplicates each time I press "Randomise"), and also I can work from categories. These are the main sources to work from. ::I can get the bot to do that, however it can't do all pages at once. I usually get the bot to do repetitive tasks that take time, working through categories, fixing templates on certain types of pages (again, usually focused under a category, or template link), removing redundant page links, files, categories and templates, etc. I usually use the bot every month or so as I usually forget tasks to give it. Monk Talk 15:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yo Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Coquette Coquette BlackFin |makeyear = 1962 |dashtype = Dukes |carcols = there are a bunch of 32x16 rectangles with the primary color on top half and secondary color on bottom half |flags = Convertible Rich Car No Broken-down Scenario else is there |modelname = coquette2 |handlingname = COQUETTE2 |textlabelname = COQUETTE2 |genpreced = Coquette BlackFin |gensucced = Coquette }} *example infobox. information may in no way be accurate. Thoughts? 15:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :LOVE. IT. I have a similar fashion on my wiki, with different drop down headers like this. I think this'd be great to implement. How are we assuming the make year tho? We cant simply say the car is 1962 because, for example, its real life counterpart is :P Monk Talk 15:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Technically it's implemented already, too lazy to sandbox :p About the year, I just put the year in to show it's an option. We put that only if's it's specified in-game (for example Duster: 1930s) 15:50, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Awesome. I assume these headers aren't grouped so it isn't a permanent part of infoboxes for ones that don't have these fields implemented? I think it's great btw. Can you list all the dashboard names? Monk Talk 15:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drop-downs won't show if nothing's there. Vehicle generation drop-down and fields shouldn't appear if a field is missing. Will get the "dashboard" (more like dials) names (and vehicles that go with it) soon. 15:55, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. I think I can work out which ones go with which myself, but go ahead and list em :P I think these additions are great. Monk Talk 15:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :FYI, all the yellow dials (like in Sultan RS for example) are "dukes". 16:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Fuckin hell. So what're the names of the base dash's? I mean, Banshee and 900R for example, share with Cheetah, Turismo R, Elegy etc. But have different colored dials. ::Btw, do we have "Carcols.dat/gtav"the definitions now in chat? Th? We need this. Monk Talk 16:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::The actual interior is separate from the dials. For some reason the dials are noted "dashboardType" in vehicles.meta. The actual dashboard itself is based on the texture name (so SUVs and Cavalcade have a "Cavalcade" interior texture, think the dials are also "Cavalcade") - since it's just a texture it doesn't have it's own section, they're just connected to the vehicle with "texture relationships" at the very end of the file. There are also things like "plateType" (haven't a clue what difference it makes) and "wheelType" (default wheel selection for the vehicle, Stock Wheels appear in the category that it's specified) - should I add wheel type to the infobox? :::And no, we don't have it yet. For pre-V games like IV we do, but in V it's still scrambled so we gotta wait until OpenIV team makes the thing readable (they're working on it now, hopefully we'll get it soon) - actually, it's readable for DLC's but these don't have colors so they're not of much use. Bit of side information: Things have changed for V. Now, carcols.meta are used for all the modification info (colors (names, ID, RGB, etc.), wheels, lights, window tints, body mods, etc.) while the car colors themselves (ID's) are specified in "carvariations.meta" among light types, liveries, and lightbar types. 16:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) These are only the base game vehicles. Haven't gotten around the DLC ones yet. Vehicle Name - DIAL TYPE - interior texture 18:21, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man. I saw your Brickade and 811 edits - really cool. I find it super interesting. It's a real shame I can't help because two of us could get it done quicker....Don't suppose you could like....email me lists of vehicles with the necessary details? Colors, etc? Also how much of this found in handling.dat? If you want my email, feel free to ask. Monk Talk 21:14, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't bother with the colors for now, the current ones are just a test because I felt like filling in stuff, still thinking of leaving them as they are or just replacing with colored squares. handling.dat/.meta has literally nothing, unless you're looking for info on the vehicles' handling (also deformation level, buoyancy, etc) or related handling flags. ::I can either write up a tutorial here, or walk you through it in the chat if you're around and you want to. ::vehicles.meta collection: http://www.mediafire.com/download/5qhn42qlx4jrcrf/vehicles_meta.rar ::Includes both unpatched and patched versions. Simply open with Notepad. 22:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Good to know. I'm on my tablet atm so I can only really talk and not do. I'll get on my pc tomorrow afternoon, unless your tutorial doesn't involve practical work xD and yeah .rar won't work on tablet xD Monk Talk 22:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Just a rar with all the files in it. Apart from opening the files there is no other practical work. The tutorial is just some definitions and info on some things inside vehicles.meta to make it a bit easier to understand (it's all actually easy to understand already but some things look obvious but are not as clear as they seem). 22:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, cool. Want to talk me through the definitions now in chat? That could help :p Monk Talk 22:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::In chat now. Typed "Hey" but nothing displayed as it should. 22:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wanna go to teh war alone? Here ya go! And here I go with teh milestone :P 09:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed Dirt Bike Made my first page over at "Unnamed Dirt Bike", as it was left out in your initial page creation. Did I do anything wrong? :P Thanks Derp Herpington (talk) 18:22, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Looks great, thanks :P Btw thanks for updating the vehicle influences, I forgot to add links and/or expand the "actual" names (I usually add the vehicle name I know the vehicle as, rather than what it's properly named xD). Thanks man. Monk Talk 18:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat If you're still around then yeah, I can join now. 21:39, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! Hello Monk. Can you join the chat ? I'm back to wiki. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome news. Great to see you back :) Unfortunately I'm going out so I'll join maybe later, or another time. Sorry. Monk Talk 16:31, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I hope we speak on chat soon. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) : GTA 4 HUD Icons Hey. May i ask where can i find GTA IV HUD icons ? I need to know. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:52, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Radar HUD blips: Grand Theft Auto IV > pc > textures > blips.wtd :*Generic HUD icons: Grand Theft Auto IV > pc > textures > hud.wtd :Monk Talk 18:58, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, mate. I'm now doing the IVMissionGiver template. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Now, can you join chat ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:54, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Undo revision Summary Mate, may i ask how can i add the whole undo revision summary ? Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Muscle Car Racecar prices Muscle Car Racecars are free for returning players, but cost money for nonreturning players. May require some file digging if we don't have a direct source on the prices Derp Herpington (talk) 10:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey dude, looks like you need to make a sandbox for Lynx, Rally Truck, Contender and Cliffhanger Also thanks for all the work you do on theWiki. That's dedication. Derp Herpington (talk) 10:38, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Looks great. Thanks for that! Monk Talk 10:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hidden Vehicles What would you think about scrapping the "no pages for hidden vehicles" rule? Keep the leaking rule for true leaks only (if it's in-game/game files it isn't really a leak - pulling unreleased data straight from R* for example is a leak). The reason is, I don't see the point in keeping the unreleased vehicles secret anymore. By the end of the week, just about everyone will know about them - the news are already spreading like wildfire. Apparently the Drift Tampa is not available yet, even though it was in a R* screenshot and has a page here already so that doesn't help the situation either. 10:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Suppose so. Again, there's no rush, so because they're vehicles upcoming, how about we lay off them until we get most of the now-released vehicles done? It's so much work to do xD I have about 100 design gallery pics to get uploaded, performance overviews, etc. :P Monk Talk 11:07, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. 2 vehicles will be easy enough because they're returning from previous games (they're redesigned though). Currently getting infobox pics, I made sure to backup my copy so I can use the new cars on previous patch meaning I can spawn them with a trainer instead of waiting for the traffic to do it's job. 11:12, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Images Images. Contender-GTAO-SouthernSA.png Cliffhanger-GTAO-SouthernSA.png RallyTruck-GTAO-SouthernSA.png Lynx-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png DriftTampa-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png Derp Herpington (talk) 11:33, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll get to work on it soon. Too busy enjoying these new and fucking awesome races. Monk Talk 14:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Cunning Stunts I'm pretty baffled on R* not adding another property slot for the latest update. To create a second character will feel a lot like a massive chore just to buy more of the vehicles and then go broke in minutes. 16:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that's one of the flaws. I can expect another garage to come soon however. I think this is one of the THE best updates they have ever made - every car is unique in its own way, rather than just a basic reskin, and I love every car for that reason. I was really really not looking forward to these races, but finding out that you are allowed to play them on your own really cheered me up, and playing with others makes it fun sometimes too. The races are really, really fun, creative and unique, and rockstar has HUGE potential with continuing to make new circuits, and the upcoming release of allowing US to make them too. Really good stuff. Sometimes I gotta give it to Rockstar, because I think we have to deal with the ridiculous prices and just enjoy what we have, because really, this is one my favorite updates so far. I genuinely smile when I play this update. Haven't really done that with many other updates, especially recent ones. Monk Talk 16:18, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I totally agree. But, with CEO we wouldn't worry about it too much for the time being anyway. Also, I'd love to see vehicle databases to be added so I can work on them nonstop. It just felt so much fun doing so. 16:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah CEO and VIP is a really great way to earn money. I had enough money to buy every single car, however I want to save money for the upcoming cars, rather than waste it, so I stuck to buying one car (the Stratos inspired car) for now, and then later I can consider buying more. These youtubers who buy literally everything (totalling at around 6/7 million in this DLC) and then call the video "100 million dollar spending spree" (no, sorry, they call it "100 MILLION DOLLAR SPENDING SPREE GTA ONLINE GTA ONLINE UPDATE OMFG LOOK AT MY VIDEO PLSSSSS") are a waste of time and have nothing better to do than sit on their arse and buy GTA Online money just to get everything first. I actually put thought into things, look at the design, the performance, how it sounds, what unique features it has, etc, and then consider if its worth the money. :::Btw, what do you mean by vehicle databases? Monk Talk 16:28, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Aye, too true. Also, vehicle databases that has internal/model names like Drift Tampa = tampa2 (in the model name), and Huntley S = HUNTLEY (in the Internal name). 16:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I see. In that case, that'll be fun. Anyway, I have 100+ design gallery images to upload. Better get to it :P Monk Talk 16:54, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :You do that. Once those are available, I'll fill in the Internal/Model names for you and everyone else. ;) 16:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat Mate, come back the chat pls. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm waiting you, now. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :I am busy. Leave me to work. I cannot be in the chat 24/7. Monk Talk 18:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I am asked because, you're in chat 1 hour ago. Okay. Another time. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:57, July 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: I sent you a message an i clicked publish and it went funny. Owen 20:00, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Dune It's okay, man. I'll forgive what happened before about the Buckingham article and I accept your apologies. Meanwhile, check this out (User:Camilo Flores/Sandbox/Dune). You might want to rename it for your sandbox and fix the design section (because seriously, who the hell would call the vehicle's lower side a "semi-pronounced slope"? XD This is so wrong as "bike's turbocharger" or something like that :P) Your choice, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :About the engine sounds: Do you really have to delete them? At least keep facts like how it sounds or which sounds are shared with certain cars (seeing that, for example, most trucks have the same engine sounds and not all of them have a 24v engine like the Packer or Phantom). :If that's your idea, then fine. I'll make a plan for this issue. Thanks for letting me know. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Image Hi mate. I have a image here needs delete. Look at that. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 08:56, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Monk Talk 09:56, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks bro. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 10:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Now this , this, this and this. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:08, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::The last image only needs a license and a new name - it's a very good piece of information, so no need to delete that one. 13:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your information Wildbrick. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Handling.dat lol. Done. I also left you an updated vehicles.meta link a while back but you removed it for some reason. 13:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Probably an edit conflict. Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/n75fu250g0h2zbn/7-12-16-vehicles_meta.rar 13:40, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Bruh... I clicked the "You got New Messages" tab and you got me....Big Brudda(Text/ ) 16:37, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :So it seems :) Monk Talk 11:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Confirmation *BF400 is correct. *Brioso R/A is corect. *Cliffhanger's model name is cliffhanger *Contender is classed as a Van *Desert Raid's model name is trophytruck2 *Drif Tampa is correct. *Dune is correct. *ETR1 is correct. *Gargoyle is correct. *Lynx is correct. *Omnis is correct. *RE-7B is correct. *Trophy Truck's model name is trophytruck *Tropos Rallye is correct. *Tyrus is correct. 12:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Engine question Good day Monk, I have a question which should be right up your alley, so to speak: I was out and about with my mother earlier, and we heard an unusually loud vehicle - a motorcycle - drive past, and during my subsequent conversation with my mother - who thought the motorcycle was speeding - I explained to her that the motorcycle probably had something fitted to amplify its engine noise. It struck me that I actually do not know the correct term for this type of device, so could you please tell me what it is called? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, the motorcycle is probably a 2 stroke. They make a distinctive rough sound, like a trials bike. If not, it's a 4 stroke, usually about the same in decibels. The unusually loud sound is probably caused by the fact it is a straight-through exhaust, meaning it lacks any exhaust silencers/baffles or mufflers which cushion the sound. There's regulations bikes have to follow in order to avoid breaking the law in terms of how loud they are. It is also illegal to manufacture a road-legal motorcycle without fitting an exhaust silencer that cushions the sound enough to meet the national regulation. People just often take them off. Another way of making them louder is drilling a hole in the exhaust manifold. I did a similar trick to my car, albeit professionally, "boring" the exhaust manifold so it echos sound. Mine isn't illegal though. Monk Talk 14:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) My Username (Is there something wrong with it?) Sorry if it bothers you. It wasn't meant to rip off your name, i just chose random numbers, i haven't even thought about your name. I've used the first word as my username all the time since June 2014, though i first joined here this year. If you tell me a way i could change my name then i would change it a bit. You don't look like there's something wrong with my name though. I didn't even come here to bother you... - ZSS 122 12:06 PM July 15th 2016 North America :I haven't even thought about your username either. :If you didn't think it bothered me, why did you come to me? :Coming to me about something that you initially thought I wasn't bothered about is what is actually bothering me. Monk Talk 16:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) A new job for your bot Good day Monk, would it be possible for you to make your bot add the "Clr" template above all the vehicle Current Design Galleries (where they exist)? There is an unfortunate glitch which causes the Current Design Gallery to overlap with the Infobox when the design description text is shorter than the Infobox length. This should not cause any issues, since adding the template when it is not needed will have no effect anyway. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Will do :) Monk Talk 14:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. By the way, I wish to remind you that you still have not changed the "10,000 Edits" Userbox badge to platinum like you said you would, so please do this when you are free. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:57, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Since I'm busy with photoshop right now, can you tell me what color it should be? I'll do it now. Monk Talk 14:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::I honestly cannot advise you what colour would best represent platinum. All I can suggest is that you use a silver-white color, but ensure that you do not make it the same colour as the silver "1,000 Edits" badge. Apologies that I cannot be of more help. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Alright. I'll trry. Give me some time though, as I'm currently doing really advanced testing for my own wiki. Monk Talk 15:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Take your time. What are you doing, might I ask? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:02, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Testing vehicle speeds in Driver Parallel Lines, while photoshopping a massive map of the game. Monk Talk 16:03, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :All right, I will leave you to it then, but do not forget to fix the badge afterwards if you can. Good luck. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. It's bluish silver, to differentiate from the silver. Monk Talk 16:13, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::It looks wonderful. Good job, and thank you. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:16, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vehicles No, but I found the prices of 'em. 14:53, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Lynx is by far the worst. It's only slightly better than the non-racecar Massacro (has worse acceleration though), is a Sports, and costs almost 2 million... 15:00, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Depends on what you think is good. Apart from 2 liveries and the generic upgrades every car has (engine, wheels, lights, etc), it has zero modifications. Some people say the handling is also a little disappointing without any upgrades. There are mixed opinions on it. 15:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I haven't tried myself, but some people say it only drifts well if it's fully upgraded, and some people say it can't drift well. There is a thread about the hidden cars at GTAF, it has a bunch of videos (and also a handling discussion) on the Drift Tampa. 15:14, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Something is wrong with the infoboxes, did you change them? --''Godfather'' 15:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Like how you blame me. Wikia's fault. No one has edited the css nor template in the past 24 hours, yet they magically changed to be shite. Monk Talk 16:39, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Can confirm, CSS is broken across several Wikias. Report them to the staff or wait for it to be fixed. 17:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Please... You don't have to edit right when I'm here. I feel bad how no one standardize all the GTA V/GTA Online pages without someone messing around (which is obviously me because of my misunderstanding with the current layouts and stuff like that). I don't have to wait something to make these changes. I'm doing it on my own to accelerate the process. This is what I get for being absent for 3 weeks? I'm really getting tired of this to the point I'm gonna resign. And no, I don't have the interest to talk until I have a reason and while not all the freakin' GTA V vehicles have that template. If that reason is being demoted for this, then good. I have nothing to lose. Consider this an official note... Monk -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Forgive me for intruding on this conversation, but I just wish to note that, as far as I can see, Monk is merely trying to ensure the accuracy of pages, and he likely did not intend any ill will by correcting or changing your contributions. I do not think that you should take his actions personally. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:59, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::So now I am restricted from editing? ::Your activity, quite frankly, has nothing to do with anything. The fact is you made a tiny mistake (because you clearly didn't understand the difference between displacement and fuel tank size, no hard feelings) and I corrected it. If you are going to get aggressive, then how about we leave the mistake there, and leave people with incorrect information? Great idea? No. Didn't think so. I think you should be more appreciative to have someone correct your mistakes, rather than them simply ignoring it. I fix mistakes as soon as I see them, because in case you have forgetting, I have an extremely bad memory issue. ::Getting tired of what, exactly? I do not understand what the problem is here. If you want to resign over this, then go ahead, it's not exactly my problem. With regards to getting "tired" of this, I don't see how this is making anything more stressful. I am actually getting tired of the fact you've suddenly decided to bring this to me as a warning rather than a thank you message for correcting a mistake you made. ::You'll notice how irretrievable I am now. That's probably because you are now acting hostile to a user you seemed to be more loyal towards than ever, and have now suddenly started bring up aggressive messages for something that deserves a thank you - correcting the faults of others. I have done bad things in my life, but as far as editing goes, I never told you to back off from editing a page even though there was a mistake in it. If you don't want me to edit, then fine. I should leave in stead, perhaps? I know what the difference between a fuel tank and an engine displacement is, therefore I chose to quickly fix the mistake. To be clear, I also asked you what you was referring to on your talk page, however you chose to ignore me. Monk Talk 15:49, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Good news You have just taken a great weight off my shoulders! I am very glad that your bot works now, as I no longer have to go through the rather arduous task of italicizing the text myself. Would it also be possible to make the bot italicize linked titles, e.g. Grand Theft Auto Online --> Grand Theft Auto Online or Grand Theft Auto Online? Also, would you mind showing me via TeamViewer one day how you programmed the bot? I have a great interest in I.T. (as stated on my profile), and I have an almost obsessive curiosity to know exactly how things work (probably stemming from the fact that I am atheist, and therefore like a rational explanation for everything). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:29, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Neither can I. That is quite odd. All I can suggest is that you try to consult someone else on Community Central about the matter. I might do my own research, and I will tell you if I find anything. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:39, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, just to inform you, I am editing some very complicated parser functions to enable the "RfP" template to allow for the display of up to three open Staff rank positions (Bureaucrat, Administrator and Patroller) at once, so if you notice the template become messed up, please do not fix it, as I will likely already be attempting a fix, and I do not wish to have an edit conflict. Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:45, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Sock User:11baba11 smokers = User:MihaiTheBOSS69 (see his avatar and userpage for proof). 21:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Image Deleting Hi, Monk. Could you delete this image ? Violates the policy. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:45, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :I have deleted the image, and have issued the user who uploaded it with a Media Policy reminder. Even as a regular user, you do have the right to issue Media Policy reminders using this template, and I suggest that you make use of this right if you wish to eventually become a member of Staff. I also did not issue such reminders when I first applied for a Staff position because of a desire to not wish to seem bossy or arrogant above my rank, but I was told essentially what I am telling you now. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:57, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Regarding image borders Good day Monk, do you know whether it is possible to add borders to images outside of a gallery? I wish to place a border around the image of my fountain pen on my Talk page. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:04, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Resign vote Mate, i voted your resign vote as no. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:53, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE:Scarface Wiki Alright bro, I understand your feelings. But as I told you before, I'm kinda sure that he said things like that just to flounce from Wikia. Dunno the exact reasoning behind all this, but fuck it, it's done. Anyway, per your request, I've removed your rights from the Scarface wiki. 07:48, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Deleting a image Monk, please delete this bulls**t [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:24, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my earlier message Good day Monk, it seems that you may have forgotten to reply to my earlier message that I sent to you on the 21st of July. When it is convenient for you, please answer it. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:38, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Re-naming a image Hello, brother. As always, i have a image today needs re-name. Re-name is as : LennyHawaiian-GTASA-Outfit. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Speeda How dumb I am XD. Now I figured out I was converting all from M/S, not KMH. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's okay. If not for the message, I've caused that issue on multiple cars, which means a waste of time. Don't take it personally. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:06, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the "RfP" template Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have finally completed the modification of the "RfP" template: it is now able to accommodate up to three Staff levels, and will automatically modify itself when the relevant variable parameters are entered. That dastardly bit of code took me some time to work out how to correctly modify, and in addition, I had other things to do, which was why the modifications took me six days. Anyway, feel free to play around with the template to test for errors if you wish. By the way, you still have yet to answer my earlier question, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could do so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:21, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Based on what the interior suggests, hence the small "interior model" text :) Any suggestion for that? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :BTW Do you know any GTA IV car with a "real" Automatic Transmission? I've tested a few selection of cars and all acted the same for me, like Manual Transmission cars. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:36, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Do you prefer to remove any previous statements about the gearbox on other pages? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:48, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Photoshop Brickade Nice one. What happened with the original one with being "shitty"? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:36, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I see. I expected the shadows as a reason for the photoshop, but not on that area XD. Anyway, still classy as usual (who's gonna blame that truck anyways? XD). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:51, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, you and your "bricky" jokes XD. All hail MTL for these two "bricky" brothers XD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, sounds cool XDXD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:03, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Once again regarding my earlier message Good day Monk. I sincerely apologise if I seem rude, but it has now (as I write this message) been almost exactly a week since I asked my question regarding image borders, and you still have yet to reply to it. While I understand that you are not obligated to reply, I find it somewhat odd that you have essentially ignored my message (and the reminders I sent to you about it) for such an extended period, when you are obviously still active, as you are editing and replying to other users. I can understand if you do not wish to assist me at this time, or if you do not know how to address my issue, but could you at least reply to my message saying as much, as I must admit that I find it somewhat impolite that you are not responding. Once again, I do not mean to sound rude by this message, and I apologise if it sounded that way. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:02, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Jeez. I've had a hard time lately and really didn't want to talk to anyone. But since you're desperate, this should work: :Replace "px" with a number followed by px, and replace color with a color/hex color. Monk Talk 12:02, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your assistance. Admittedly I had some inkling of the hard time that you have been having from reading your old messages, but I was uncertain of its severity. In any case, I wish you all the best, and I hope that your troubles will be resolved sooner rather than later. ::UPDATE: Unfortunately your coding suggestion does not make a gallery-like border appear around the image of my fountain pen as I intended: I initially tried your exact method, but no border appeared, and it in fact ruined the format of both the image and subtitle by emboldening the subtitle and aligning the image to the left; I then tried replacing the exclamation mark with a pipe symbol and adding an additional align=center to the code (after ::::Do you have any further suggestions? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:01, July 28, 2016 (UTC) You put too many quotations and in the wrong places. Also, use !width=, rather than |width=. Monk Talk 21:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Chat If you want :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:23, July 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Nah bro, don't let this drag you down. Immature people and assholes are everywhere, you can't escape from them no matter how perfect you are. See, I guess I'm around the same age as yours and I'm still encountering such haters. I also used to be frustrated about this, but I've learned to say "fuck that, I can't change shit about it", and to move on and try my best to stay away from these types of annoying beings. Just go on with your life and friends, and keep in mind that those frustrating things happen with anybody and aren't permanent, at least as long as you move on. 11:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC)